Kiss me little brother
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: -Wincest-A cambio de lo que quieres, tendrás que besarme


TITULO: **Kiss me little brother**

_**Correspondiente al **__**sexto**__** de mis One Shot titulados: Kiss, Kiss **_**(Si, todos tienen que ver con besos)**

FANDOM: **Supernatural**

PAIRINGS: **Wincest**

DISCLAIMER: **Nada mío, bla, bla, bla, ya saben que sigue. No consigo nada con esto, solo puro entretenimiento. (Del bueno)**

Campaña Le Fay: **Todo esto se rige por ella. (No la olvides por favor)**

PALABRAS: 634 aprox.

FEEDBACK:**katrina_le_****katrina_le_.mx**

"**Estoy recuperando la confianza para escribir sobre este Fandom en particular.**

**Gracias por estar ahí**

**Gracias por su apoyo**

**Gracias por aceptarme como soy**

**Gracias, por no dejarme"**

OoOoOo

-¡Deannnn!

-¿Qué?

-Así no.

El mayor suspiró, el puchero endemoniadamente grande de su hermano a veces lo desquiciaba.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Sammy?

El niño de cinco años sonrió tan ampliamente como los kilómetros del mundo, batiendo las pestañas como cursi damisela.

-Quiero eso.

-Sammy, ahora no. Papá dijo que estuviéramos de regreso en el hotel en cinco minutos y ya son diez.

-¡Quiero eso!-Repitió, efectuando otro puchero tan grande como el cielo y el infierno.

-Sam…no puedo andar comprando todo lo que se te antoje solo porque te parece bonito. No.

-¡Deannnn!

-¡He dicho que NO!

Los grandes ojos bicolores se llenaron de lágrimas, el cabello pegado al rostro y las mejillas encendidas complementaron el cuadro de _niño en extremo adorable_ que las mujeres en los puebluchos que _visitaban _se derretían al ver.

-Sam.

-¡Deannnn!

Volvió a suspirar. Se pasó la mano por el rostro y miró la vitrina en donde exponían un maravilloso set de carritos de juguete.

-No tengo dinero, Sammy.

-Robalo.

Oh, era tan sencillo para él decirlo. A ese paso su historial criminal comenzaría aun antes de alcanzar la edad legal para beber.

El puchero seguía ahí, al igual que las lágrimas que ya habían bajado por sus mejillas encendidas. ¿A caso el pequeño _angelito_ sabía lo malditamente chantajista que se veía?

-Espera aquí, ya vuelvo. Pero no será gratis, ¿escuchaste?

El niño sorbió su nariz y asintió, sonriendo tanto como ni un niño sería capaz de hacerlo jamás.

Dean retornó quince minutos después. Robar era sencillo, sobre todo cuando era por su hermanito.

-Ten.-Dijo, extrayendo de entre sus ropas el dichoso juguetito de la discordia.-Pero será la última vez, ¿escuchaste, enano?

El menor asintió, mirando aquello como si de oro se tratara.

-Eh, mi pago.-Señaló Dean cuando el otro ya se alejaba.

-¿Qué es?

-Aquí.-Indicó el ojiverde, tocando su mejilla izquierda con el dedo índice.

Sam sonrió aun más y de inmediato corrió para depositar un beso en extremo efusivo para su hermano mayor.

-Ahora vámonos, niño mimado.-Apremió sonriente el mayor, sujetando la mano del que balanceaba amenamente su nuevo juguete.

Dieciocho años después, Sam Winchester miraba atentamente la vitrina de una librería y el nuevo ejemplar de _señorita lágrimas_, como Dean llamaba a sus libros de novela romántica, se exhibía con nulas posibilidades de ser comprado.

-¿Qué miras?

-Nada que te importe.

-Ese puchero, Sam, ese puchero.

El de ojos bicolores miró su reflejo en la vitrina y aunque fue consciente de su gesto infantil, no lo desvaneció.

-Dean…

-Ya vuelvo.

El más alto miró a su hermano, enfundado en chaqueta de cuero y mirada penetrante, entrar a _su_ _tienda prohibida_ y salir diez minutos después con una sonrisita en los labios.

-Ten.

Extrajo, del interior de su chaqueta, el último libro de la trilogía que había estado leyendo en la Universidad.

Sus ojos se abrieron inmensurables y fue consciente de la sonrisa que no debió de surcar sus labios.

-Eh, enano, mi pago.

Sam se mordió el labio inferior en un infructífero afán de sentirse mal por aquella ilícita forma de obtener lo que deseaba.

-¿Qué es?

Y Dean señaló su mejilla izquierda con el dedo índice.

El menor bajó los ojos pero se acercó al hombre que lo aguardaba.

Sin embargo, en lugar de besarle la mejilla, besó los labios que seguramente la joven de la librería había deseado probar.

-Vaya, debería consentirte más, ¿no?

Sam golpeó el brazo de su hermano y se giró para dirigirse al automóvil.

La risita satisfecha de Dean ni siquiera pudo hacer que desapareciera la sonrisa de sus labios por el hecho de sentirse toda una _damisela_ al aferrar con fuerza el libro a su pecho.

Gustoso podría pagarle a Dean más que un beso, si en el próximo pueblo se robaba las crónicas de Bernard Cornwell.

**FIN**

¿Comentarios?

Los agradecería muchísimo ^^

**Katrinna Le Fay**

**Marzo 2010**


End file.
